Rotary cams are typically used in stamping tools when it is necessary to form a negative angle in a stamped metal panel. A negative angle means that a flange bends back toward a main portion of the stamping. The rotary cam is a die which can be rotated after the part is stamped to permit removal of the workpiece from the stamping machine. Styling and design of panels for motor vehicles can be limited by the location of the cam. In forming curved pillars for motor vehicles, for example, a step may be provided along a window support flange of the pillar to avoid a die-lock condition as the rotary cam is rotated after formation of the pillar and, thereby, offer more flexibility in terms of styling/design and cam placement. The use of such a step, however, can conflict with a desire to maintain a generally flat window seal surface along the window support flange and minimize flange length. The step can also adversely affect the glass edge condition or clearance, or side wall sealing condition.
Thus, it remains desirable to provide an improved stamped panel or pillar design that allows for greater styling flexibility, while meeting certain tooling requirement and/or design criteria, such as flat window seal surface. It also remains desirable to utilize as few cams as possible in the stamping process.